


An Apple For The Teacher

by reinadefuego



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Community: femslash100100, F/F, Light Bondage, Mentioned Shayera Hol, Sexual Content, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Barbara has just found something new, something delightful. Something not described in any textbook she's read.Written for challenge 009 - "discovery" at femslash100100.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Barbara Minerva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156
Collections: femslash100100





	An Apple For The Teacher

Her fingers follow the curve of Barbara's spine, back arching as Diana tugs her head back and kisses the hollow of her neck. The nip of Diana's teeth, the tenderness with which Diana touches her — the sheer strength of this beautiful, amazing woman — leaves her yearning for more.

And more is exactly what she gets.

Diana guides her down: knees parting, hips lifting off the mattress, head coming to rest on a stack of pillows. Barbara clutches her hands behind her back and shudders as the lasso is carefully wound around her wrists, securing them loosely.

Where the rope makes contact with her skin, she feels her body come to life with a pleasure that's nothing short of electric. Her head swims, cheeks flush with heat and her lower belly tightens in anticipation.

Barbara has just found something new, something delightful. Something not described in any textbook she's read.

"Easy." Diana's words go unheard as a cold, smooth, marble phallus teases her inner thigh. Her voice, the distant car horns, the tick of the bedroom clock: it's all background noise now for Barbara. "Just relax."

Fingers stroke the nape of her neck and massage the tight knot of muscles there till Barbara is almost melting into the bed. If not for the lasso grounding her, she'd dissolve into the mattress or float away. Everything but the sensation of Diana's hips thrusting against her, wet stone sliding over her clit, is pushed outside her awareness.

"Barbara?" Diana speaks again. Somehow, her words penetrate through this sex-induced haze. "Are you ready?"

She swallows, manages a nod. "Yes. So…is this in Clio's treatises?"

"It is, although some Amazons prefer to involve more than two people."

More than—Barbara groans into the pillow as Diana presses inside her. She clenches around the phallus, body stretching to accommodate it. It's heavy and delightfully overwhelming but slow, short thrusts help her to adjust. "Oh…"

There's a curator in Gotham City, Barbara thinks, called Shay. She's nice. More than nice, actually. Beautiful too.

"Maybe," Barbara begins. Orgasm creeps up on her like a wave, lifting her higher with each moment. Before it comes crashing down on her, though, she stammers out, "Maybe we could try that next."


End file.
